Songs of the rainbow
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: A collection of songfics for the whole Townsville crew but mainly the PPG and RRB. Any requests? T for possible content and there's no real genre since music can't really be defined Rewrites of earlier songfics will be included


Was It A Dream.. RRB X PPG - PPG (The story will explain!).. By Dark Angel 91398..

Song: "Was It A Dream" Artist: (One Of My Faves Ever!) 30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter One: Wedding Day.. ^^Brick's POV^^

I watched as it was beginning to rain outside the large, elegant church and sighed as I walked down the hallway to find Blood Aaron Momo/Joko, my nervous and best friend who was practicallly my brother. I turned the corner and my jaw almost popped open as I took a look at the blushing bride.

It took me seconds to be whisked back to the past when she despised me and I wanted her death to be my cause, a painstakingly agonizing end. But, somehow, I managed to fall for her and she for me... But that was then... She was going to be Mrs. Joko/Momo soon.. And I'd be unable to live anymore..

**Your defenses were on high, Your walls built deep inside**

She didn't notice me as she asked her friend to find someone and then, like a slow motion moment in a movie, she turned in my direction to go back inside the room. My heart broke again; my gorgeous, talented ex-girlfriend looked too much like an angel in her sleeveless, v-neck white gown with golden lace. I wanted her so badly..

**Yeah I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone**

The rose pink eyes, long lashes, the long blazing-red inferno color of her hair; the only thing she was missing was a red bow and her casual clothes and she'd be just like she had when we were dating. God, if she hadn't found out I had at first dated her to corrupt her and continued because I wanted something so forbidden, Blossom Ashley Utonium would still be mine.

**My intentions never change  
What I wanted stays the same**

I felt my heart pounding, even though Blossom was gone, and forced myself to find Blood.. Needed me here; I was his best man a-and..

**And I know what I should do  
it's time to set myself on fire**

I couldn't watch her marry him.. I can't. It hurts too badly.. Like I'm giving myself up to a giant, fire-breathing, scaled beast with daggers for teeth and claws. My familiar streak of blood red lit up as I flew outside, barely able to breathe.

I'd give the world for Blood, I even had taken my famous red baseball cap off, but... I can't give him my blessings for his marriage to Blossom..

**Was it a dream?**

I sat in the huge, hearty green pine tree outside and ignored the rain that soaked the jagged, fire-red spikes of my long hair to my skin, hugging my knees to my chest and putting my head on my knees.

Why does loving someone hurt so much? My mind swept me back to the days of Blossom loving me, caring about me, and I felt my blood red eyes, which had bags from sleepless night alone, start to overflow with warm tears. Was it a dream?

**Was it a dream?**

Those days felt so far away just like the days of the Rowdyruff Boys hating the Powerpuff Girls... When she'd cry and I'd hold her, tell her I love her; it'll be ok, sweetheart.. (The first time I had ever called her names like babe and not been sarcastic)

When I was sick and she would take care of me.. When it was reverse.. When her dad died and she was depressed... When I used to cut myself because of something that I can't remember, she took the knife away, crying, and told me to stop because she didn't want to lose the only boy she'd ever love..

**Is this the only evidence that proves it  
**

I reached into my pocket, grasped the thing I was looking for, and held it for a while before taking it out again...

**A photograph of you and I**

I smiled, biting my lip, as I stared at the picture of our first date. Blossom, wearing her denim shorts with stringy holes in them, red bow, and a low-cut pink red-hearted tee, was kissing me, wearing black jeans, my red cap, and blood red n' black tee, as we left the annual fair. The prizes we'd won abandoned next to us...

I felt myself weaken and I cried again. Was it a dream?

^^Butch's POV^^

My fists clenched tightly as I walked into her dressing room. Angel, her rainbow-eyed and haired friend, had been sent to get me and my almost bro Blade Maximillian Momo-Joko told me to go see what's up. I stole a glance at the mirror.

_****_**Your reflection I've erased**

The reflection was so familiar yet... So new. I hate emotions even more than before. She still looks.. Mine. Like we're the ones getting married, being in love. But that was then...

**Like a thousand burned out yesterdays**

She better not ask how I've been or if I have a new girlfriend. If I've been ok. She should already know how I feel.

**Believe me when I say goodbye forever Is for good**

How I'll always feel after we broke up, left the pieces of our love on the ground like shards of glass from the window we broke playing baseball. I swear now, if she says something like me moving on, I told her how I felt: Goodbyes are forever in relationships. We're broken.

She had told me in response: And you just wanna let us fall apart? Not all thing are forever, Butch. Things can be fixed. Especially hearts. Remember what they used to say about us? Butch and Buttercup are perfect for each other in every single way.

I could have fixed us. I should have. But I just let us slip away instead...

"Hey, Butch! How do I look?" Buttercup's voice is still one that gets my attention right away and she didn't even ask those cliche questions. "..." I studied her a little. Why was she treating me like we never happened? Was it a dream?

**Was it a dream?**

Her eyes are still a beautiful emerald green, her hair is still in a short, raven-black Dido look with her triangular part and curled ends, and she's beautiful. The only thing changed is the way she's in love with someone else and the large, white, sleeveless dress that just traced her body but didn't cling with the silver trim and matching choker.

"Well?" Buttercup asked, her voice a little insecure. "Fine." I said flatly. "You look fine." "Thanks, Butch." she smiled. "You look nice too."

I blushed, shoved my hands in my pockets. I wanted to tell her I love her, she looks the way she should if we were the bride and groom, the way I've always imagined when we dated. I wanted to kiss her, make her mine again.

And I'm treated like nothing happened. So was it a dream? Why did it end? I stormed out and I flashed my forest green trail to the basement where my midnight black spikes blend in with the only friend I've ever had: the darkness.

**Was it a dream?**

Why did I let the only good dream I've ever had get away? I started to cry, which made me pissed, and I bit my lip so hard, I tasted blood. My forest green eyes closed and in fetal position, I started to bawl silently like I did when I was five.

**Is this the only evidence that proves it**

I clung to myself, trying to stick to the words I've said all my life: Girls are nothing, I'm all I need, emotions are for sissies... But what does that make me right now? Wailing like I'm dying over a girl that without I want to die breaks every rule I tried to stick to.

**A photograph of you and I**

I reached in my tux jacket and fumbled for it. I needed it more than ever.. The only thing that told me we hadn't been a dream...

_****_**Was it a dream?**

The locket Buttercup gave me on my birthday was shaped like a skull and I didn't want it at first because it was a little girly for a guy to have a locket.. But I now know how important it is...

**Was it a dream?**

With shaking fingers, I opened it up and wanted to kill myself. The world was so dark without her... I-I don't even know why I do this to myself.. I drank every little detail of the picture from our first Halloween together.

Buttercup was in a revealing, short, forest green dress and flowing cape her vampire costume and I was in a fake-bloodied black-green plaid shirt with holey jeans and fake fur/ears/a tail that was my werewolf costume.

In the background, an angel-costumed Angel had pushed Buttercup forward with her white wings while a demon-dressed Damon pushed me with his pitch fork. Those two were the reason why we had kissed, her first kiss ever and the only kiss I ever meant.

I cried even more because her words from then echoed in my mind: You're the only boy who has ever made me fall in love, Butch..

^^Boomer's POV^^

I watched Bubbles go up the aisle, her dress like her: Pretty and elegant. Her sunshine blonde hair was in curly pigtails and her sky blue eyes were downward.

And call me vain but I think the groom, my bestie Bomber Cade Momo-Joko, doesn't deserve her. Well, need her at least... I need her, he doesn't; But that changes nothing...

**Is this the only evidence that proves it  
**

I clutched my fists and my ocean blue eyes focused on my usual Converses. My golden blonde hair was a little frizzy and I wanted to cry. Instead, I pulled out all I had left of her.

**A photograph of you and I A photograph of you and I)  
**

The photo was of a dance we went to together and I grinned. Her sleeveless blue dress,like the one she wore now, was beautiful and wrinkled as she held on my white and blue polo shirt for a kiss. A smile on our lips. And she's getting married..

**Was it a dream?**

Why do things like this happen? Why is love so painful when it's gone? Watching the one I love fall and marry someone else... Stabs me..

**Was it a dream?  
**

The preacher talked forever and ever before he said the magic words: "Speak now or forever hold your peace." My heart raced. Do I dare?...

A burst of courage sent me up and I started talking before I could stop, tears dripping down my face.

^^Bandit's POV^^ (Bunny's Counterpart of the RRB)

"Bunny, I still love you and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I still love you and that I'm probably wasting your time everything, but I don't think I'll ever fall in love again because I still love you!"

The words tumbled out like stone and I know my brothers are stopping their counterparts' weddings. Still clinging onto the past like I am..

**Is this the only evidence that proves it**

"I don't believe you." Bunny smiled quietly, lavender eyes aglow. "Well, you should!" I growled. "I even carry a picture of you with me because to me, you're still my lucky charm." I raised the picture as evidence.

**A photograph of you and I**

Bunny's face changed in a flash and I saw the tears leak from her eyes slowly with everyone in church watching. I already know the picture..

**A photograph of you and I**

"Do you believe me now?" I demanded, my jagged ponytail swishing lowly. "Y-yes." Bunny cried, fixing her high chocolate brown ponytail. "I don't know if you even care though. So go ahead. Get married. I just wanted you to know.." I said, letting out a shaky sigh.

**A photograph of you and I... in love...  
**

The picture I carried was one of when we were in love. When we were engaged. The one where she looked her best. Now second best. The one I carry now... Is the one when she said "I do" and kissed me.**  
**

Bleak never forgave me for ruining the wedding though.


End file.
